Part of Stories
by arubagirl0926
Summary: so this may sound confusing, but this parts of my stories... read inside for a better discription
1. Chapter 1

3

**AN: **Hey guys, these are little parts of chapters that I have stories for. Each chapter is completely separate from the rest and has nothing to do with each other. Read each one and let me know which story to post first. One is based on my ex best friend and her fiancé, one is about what really happened in my life, and another is a story that has been in my mind forever. So again, let me know the ordering of which you would like these stories to be posted, and the story with the most reviews will get posted first.

_My life had never been really simple. There were always hard times which were then followed by even harder times. The only way to fully free myself of my hard past was to run away from it all. So that is what I did, at age 19 I ran as fast as I could away from that place, and this is my story_

**Chapter 1** (April 2009,Age 17)

From the moment we rekindled our friendship, I knew that Nathan Scott and I had something special, something no one else could understand. And even though we were seniors in high school, I know what I felt. Haley James, who was two years younger than me, and I had been best friends for the past year, and as in all friendships we go through our fights and hard times, and eventually make up. This time seemed different. For the past eight months, both Haley and I really liked Nathan. We never really had fights over him, but I could tell there was some tension between us whenever he came up. The tension slowly rose and I got fed up of everything, so I called my new friend, Peyton Sawyer Jagielski, whom I met at work. Peyton was thirteen years older than me and was just recently married to the love of her life Jake Jagielski.

"Peyton?"

"Yea."

"It's Brooke. I know it's late, but can we talk? I really need you right now."

"Sure, Brooke what's up?"

"Haley and Nathan are going out. And I don't know how to feel about it. I'm angry, upset, hurt, and happy. I just don't know what to do."

"Brooke calm down. Give me a minute to process all of this." Peyton said while getting up out of bed and whispering to her husband that everything was ok and that she will be back soon. "So you're saying your best friend Haley is going out with this boy Nathan whom you have liked for a longer time?"

"Mhm," I said with the tears slowly coming down my face.

"Did she even ask you about how you feel about the whole thing?"

"No, I just got a text message saying that they did 'things' before he left for vacation and now they are going out."

"What did she say after that?"

"Nothing really, we were just talking about Nathan and how she is finally happy after everything with Chris."

"Did you tell her how you felt about this whole thing?"

"No, I don't want to get into a fight over this."

"Brooke, I am so sorry. This isn't right. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just want to get out of my house right now, everything here reminds me of them. My heart can't take this Peyton, you know that. It is beating so fast right now, it hurts."

"Brooke listen to me, take a deep breath. I know this hurts right now and it may hurt right now to hear this, but you shouldn't be friends with either one of them anymore. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know I don't deserve to be treated like that but what am I supposed to do? I can't just cut Haley out, she is like my sister. We have been through so much together. It would be way too hard to do."

"Fine, we'll figure that out in the morning when you met me at work and we are going to go out just the two of us and you are going to get your mind off of this."

"No we are not. You just got married less then a week ago and you should be spending this time with your husband. You guys didn't even go on a proper honeymoon, and I'm sure he wants to spend time with you."

"Trust me; he's not going to mind."

"And how do you know that? I haven't even met him."

"I know that because he loves me and will do anything for me, which means that I have to go out to help my best friend, and then he will have to be fine with it."

"I still feel bad about this."

"I don't care, your coming. Meet me at work at 10."

"Ok. Its late… go back to your husband, he must be worried about you, and I'll be fine." This was a complete lie, and I hated lying to Peyton but I felt so bad about waking her and her husband up.

"Ok, but call me if you need something."

"I will, and thank you for listening to this. I really appreciate it, seriously."

"That's really sweet Brooke, and don't worry about it, that is what best friends are for. Goodnight."

"Night, and thanks again."

"No problem."

"And tell Jake that I am sorry for waking him up."

"Will do, see you tomorrow."

"You too."

And with that I hung up the phone. After that I took down all of the pictures of Haley and me, and put them into a box with all of the other memories that were too painful to look at. I then changed into my pajamas, crawled into bed, and for the first time in many months I cried myself to sleep.


	2. We Belong Together

**Chapter 6** ~ later on that night

"Hey you, I wonder where your mom is? She's not answering her phone. She should have been home awhile ago." I said babbling to Trevor.

PHONE RINGS

"Hello"

"Hi. I'm calling form General Hospital. Is this Brooke Scott?"

"Mhm."

"I was told to inform you that we have a relative of yours here."

"Who?" I asked trying to figure out which relative lived close, and none came to mind.

"Your sister, Peyton Jagielski." I started tearing up and almost dropped the phone.

"Wh…What happened?"

"There was a car accident."

"Is she okay?"

"I can not tell you that information. Come down and speak to her doctor."

"Ok. I'll be down there. Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone and got my keys and was almost out the door until I realized that I was babysitting Trevor. I had to drop him off somewhere, but where? And then it hit me. With that I packed up Trevor and his things and put them into the car. I drove and drove until I ended up at a familiar house. I got out of the car with Trevor, the diaper bag, and ran to the door and started banging it.

"Karen." I said through tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong and whose baby is this?"

"Sh…She's in the hospital. I need you to watch him while I go to see her."

"Who?"

"Peyton."

"And this is her son?"

"Mhm. His name is Trevor."

"Ok, calm down. I'll watch him and you go. I'll be fine."

"Thank you so much, Karen."

"No problem, just go."

"Ok. Thanks."

And with that I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could, without breaking laws, and went straight to the hospital. All of the possibilities where running through my mind. Is she dead? Is it because of her passing out? Is she ok? So I ran into the hospital and met with her doctor, Derek Shepard. He was surprisingly really cute.

"Your sister was in a horrible car accident. She passed out at the wheel. The car ended up swerving and hitting a tree. Luckily, no one else was involved."

"Oh my God!!! Is she ok?"

"For now, she had to have emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding. She also broke her left wrist and has minor cuts and bruises. But can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure go right ahead."

"Has she ever passed out before?"

"Yes."

"Has she gotten that checked out?"

"A long time ago, she had an EEG, and many blood tests to check for low blood sugar."

"So she never had an MRI or a CAT scan?"

"No."

"Ok, well I would like to perform both of those tests"

"Ok, thank you Doctor. Can I go in there and see her?"

"Yes, you can."

I slowly walked in, not knowing what to expect. Low and behold Peyton had a gloomy look on her face, staring out into space. I just stood in the doorway for a little while, taking in the whole thing. Peyton had a cast on her hand, and just had major surgery, and had tears coming down her face.

"Oh Peyton!" I said running to her

"Brooke."

"It's ok. I'm here now." I said, holding her to make her feel better.

"I was so scared. I passed out at the wheel. And now I can't stop shaking."

"You're shaking because you're scared. You always did that."

"True."

"I need to talk to you about something. The doctor wants to perform some tests to see why you passed out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't go through them."

"Listen to me, you're strong. You can get through anything. And I'll be there every step of the way."

"Brooke, I can't."

"Let me ask you this, what if Trevor was in the car with you? Something horrible might have happened to him."

"I guess you're right. I'm just scared."

"Look," I said grabbing her hand and putting it against my heart, which was beating a million times a minute, "feel this. Everyone gets scared. I was scared today when I got that phone call telling me you were here, I thought I lost my best friend. But no matter what we'll have each other in the end. I'm never going to leave you. I promise you that, and I would never break that promise."

"Alright let's do the tests."

"Ok, I'll go tell the doctor. Get some sleep. I'll be back."

"Ok."

I found the doctor and told him that she was going to do the tests. Then I walked into the room and found Trevor sound asleep. I felt myself starting to have a mixture of a panic attack and a break down, and I didn't what to wake her. So I started walking out the door, I slumped to the ground, and started crying. Then all of a sudden my phone started ringing. I started to take it out of my back pocket, already knowing who it was by the ringtone.

"Hello." I said trying to hide my tears because he didn't like it when I cried.

"Brooke."

"Yea."

"What's going on? I got a strange call from my mom and now I'm in Massachusetts."

"Luke, Peyton was in a car accident. She passed out at the wheel. I was watching Trevor." I said through sobs, hopefully he understood.

"Is she ok?"

"Ju…Just some minor cuts and bruises, and she needed to have surgery to stop the internal bleeding. She's going to have some tests down in a little bit."

"You're probably a nervous wreck. I'm coming there night now."

"No! I'm fine. I love you and really appreciate this, but please don't come. Can you go to your mom's and pick up Trevor and take him back to our house?"

"Fine. And I'll go get Trevor."

"Good. Maybe you too can bond."

"Maybe."

"I love you…"

"I love you too. Just… keep me updated."

"Ok. Thanks baby."

"Ok, I'm at my mom's. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked quickly back into the room and found Peyton still soundly sleeping. I sat down at the recliner and just sat there with tears slowly streaming down my face. Today was such a hard day, and I wished it could be over, but unfortunately it just started.


	3. Don't look away, it's only life

I sit on the couch waiting for him to come home, nervously running my hand over my 4 month old pregnant stomach. I just "popped" today and I wanted to tell him the great news, but again he is late. Lucas has been late now for three nights in a row and I'm getting sick of it. He doesn't even realize that he has a family here who loves him: a wife who's crazy about him, a 5 year old daughter who wants to be just like her daddy, a 1 and a half year old son whose first words were 'Dadda', and a baby on the way. I guess drinking is more important. The T.V is on, but I'm not paying any attention to it, so many things are racing through my mind… 'Is Lucas ok? Is he hurt? Is he cheating on me?' Then all of a sudden my phone starts to ring, thinking its Lucas I answer and immediately start yelling, not even realizing that my children are sleep.

"Whoa, calm down there B. Scott. It's only me, Peyton" my best friend Peyton said.

"Sorry P. Sawyer. I didn't even look to see who was calling I just thought it was him.  
"Its ok, so I'm guessing that he hasn't come home yet?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry, girl. Why don't you and the kids come up this weekend to get away from everything?"

"Is that a ploy to see your godchildren?"

"Maybe, and I want to see you too and that little baby bump of yours."

"Haha, you're funny. I don't know, I'll think about it and let you know."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go so you can keep the line open just in case your husband calls."

"Ok, thanks P. Sawyer and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, well call me if you need something."

"Will do."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."


	4. tiebreaker

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will give this poll one more day because it's a tie. If the tie isn't broken then I'll pick the story…


End file.
